


Broken

by Evillen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen





	Broken

У Доктора тонкие пальцы, и Мастер, глядя на них, не раз представляет то, как ломает их - косточка за косточкой, тихий, почти умиротворяющий хруст. Ему нравится ломать Доктора, нравится смотреть, как он раз за разом делает то, что меняет его представления о самом себе - это напоминает увлекательную игру. И тогда, когда Доктор вцепляется в него, умоляя регенерировать, Мастер знает, что единственное, сломающее Доктора до конца - это невозможность спасти единственного, кто остается его связью с Галифреем. Единственного, с кем у Доктора может появиться хотя бы намек на не-одиночество.  
У Доктора темные, чуть покрасневшие глаза, и Мастер наклоняется к нему, целует его веки, подрагивающие солоноватые ресницы, и ловит себя на мысли, что барабаны звучат тише, словно другие эмоции заглушают этот навязчивый стук.  
\- Я думал ты умер.  
Голос у Доктора хриплый и севший - сложно не подмечать малейшие детали - и Мастер смеется, запрокидывая голову - сложно отучиться от привычных жестов.  
\- Я и умер.  
Не самые приятные ощущения, - хочется добавить ему, - весьма больно и холодно, хотя и избавляет от бесконечного стука в голове, но знаешь, на самом деле, смерть - это не так плохо, как может показаться.  
\- Не делай так больше.  
Мастер смотрит на него, долгие, почти бесконечные секунды, и кивает - слишком серьезно для того, кто не умеет быть серьезным, и прижимается лбом к разгоряченному, словно в лихорадке, лбу Доктора.  
Ему не нужно ничего говорить, потому что он знает, чувствует, что Доктор слышит их, и они отдаются пульсацией, разделенной на двоих, не становясь легче, но - выносимее.  
Губы у Доктора такие же горячие, чуть влажные и шероховатые, а дыхание срывается так быстро, что обычный человек уже заработал бы гипервентиляцию, и целовать их оказывается слишком правильно, и просто - слишком.  
И Мастер впервые ловит себя на мысли, что Доктор просто позволял ему ломать себя, потому что знал, что нельзя сломать то, что стало целым только секунды назад


End file.
